Inesperado
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Richard Castle sabía que convertirse en padre iba a cambiar su vida, pero nunca imagino que su hija sería una bruja.


**Desafío:** jedielfsorcerer (Different-Type-of-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** ¿Y si Albus y compañía pensaban que el bebe Harry dormiría toda la noche hasta que Petunia lo encontrase en los escalones? Pero no lo que no sabían era que Harry despertó poco después de que se fuesen y decidió explorar sus alrededores, llevándose su mantita y dejando atrás la carta para los Dursley.

Y otra persona lo encuentra.

 **Opciones:**

\- Quien encuentra a Harry:

A) Alexander Anderson (Hellsing).

B) Un sacerdote de algún tipo.

C) Un hombre de negocios de alguna clase.

D) Alguien del Inframundo (No necesariamente vampiros/licántropos, sino de Inframundo, más conocido como el mercado negro).

E) Algún "mafioso" asiático. ¿Que nombre tienen, algo así como Yakuza?.

F) Un empleado del M16 (alguien como James Bond).

G) Un oficial de policía.

H) Etc.

\- No se sabe que no ha estado viviendo con los Dursley hasta que envían la carta de Hogwarts a Harry.

\- Podría ser interesante si Harry aprende un estilo/forma de hacer magia que NO involucra un foco como las varitas.

* * *

Richard Castle sabia que convertirse en padre iba a ser un gran cambio en su vida y su relación con quienes le rodeaban, pero ciertamente no había esperado lidiar con cosas inexplicables.

Bueno, en realidad si que habían tenido explicación. Su madre había estado más que feliz de hablarle de la mala relación que había tenido con sus progenitores, los abuelos de Richard, por ser incapaz de usar magia cuando ellos si podían tras descubrir que él había visto una galleta atravesar volando la cocina hasta que llego a las manos de su hija de cinco años.

Afortunadamente ya se había divorciado de su primera esposa, quién desgraciadamente no había madurado como él después de que hubiesen decidido quedarse con Alexis cuando la habían encontrado cuatro años antes abandonada en un barrio residencial de Londres, por lo que cuando los polis mágicos, o Aurores como su madre los denominaba, aparecieron para ver si era un tutor adecuado para la pequeña no había tenido que lidiar con todo el papeleo y juramentos mágicos requeridos para que a un nomaj se le permitiese saber sobre la magia en M.A.C.U.S.A.

Al menos Alexis, quién Richard sabia sin ninguna duda que era más madura que él o su primera esposa, había aprendido pronto a mantener sus habilidades en secreto, lo cual combinado con su fama hacia poco probable que los cazadores de brujas los atacasen. Por otro lado, Richard había sido muy feliz de descubrir que el cambio de dolares a la moneda mágica local, el dragot, era lo bastante equivalente como para permitirle usar parte de su fortuna acumulada para pagar tutores privados que le enseñasen magia a su hija, algo en lo que esta había acordado una vez que se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar tiempos muy difíciles poniéndose al día con sus estudios mundanos, muy necesarios para su futuro, si se pasaba siete años estudiando exclusivamente asignaturas mágicas.

El plan, que había tenido cierto apoyo por parte de miembros del Congreso Mágico que también pasaban a ser fans suyos, había funcionado perfectamente excepto por un incidente cuando Alexis tenia catorce años que casi había resultado en su secuestro. Afortunadamente su tutor de encantamientos había sido lo bastante hábil como para bloquear el hechizo hasta que los Aurores, a los que Richard había advertido usando un teléfono especial, pudieron contener la situación.

Richard aún no tenia ni idea de para que exactamente la Comunidad Mágica Británica, sobre todo la copia barata de Merlín que la dirigía, necesitaba secuestrar a su hija en un intento de forzarla a participar en una especie de Torneo escolar y Alexis no estaba dispuesta a hablar del tema aunque si le explico algunas cosas.

Ella le había hablado sobre sus padres biológicos, una familia llamada los Potter, que habían sido asesinados por el equivalente mágico de un líder neonazi antes de que este desapareciese y como un tal Dumbledore, quién Richard sospechaba que era el imitador de Merlín, había decidido dejarla sin avisar ante el portal de la familia nomaj de su madre sin tener en cuenta que, como cualquier niña de un año, tenia el sueño ligero y era muy curiosa de su nuevo entorno, lo que la llevo a explorar hasta que Richard, quién había estado conduciendo esa noche, paro su vehículo al verla.

Aún así, a Richard le pareció excesivo cuando escucho que M.A.C.U.S.A. había enviado al equivalente mágico de las Fuerzas Especiales a Inglaterra para lidiar con los seguidores del asesino de los Potter, Voldemort. Esa opinión cambio rápidamente cuando descubrió que los británicos no deseaban tratar con el problema y que la mayoría de sus miembros solo había evitado la cárcel gracias a grandes sobornos que habían hecho al Ministro vigente a pesar de la montaña de evidencia que tenían de sus crímenes, por lo que matarlos a todos tal vez fuese la mejor opción para evitar una situación similar.

Con ese lío terminado de forma definitiva Richard podía centrarse en otras cosas, principalmente en como de inadecuados veía a los novios de su hija, todos los cuales eran magos o squibs. Él sabia que no tenia mucho derecho en meterse en su vida amorosa y que era lo bastante mayor para lidiar con ellos si intentaban cualquier cosa desagradable, pero como padre estaban entre sus obligaciones ver si sus futuros yernos realmente calificaban para el puesto.

Esa actitud no cambio incluso después de que empezase a salir y finalmente se casase con la capitana de policía Katherine Beckett, a quién una de las cosas que más le dolía no decir era lo fascinado que estaba con las cosas que Alexis, quién junto con Richard nunca había logrado fiarse mucho de depender de una varita para usar sus poderes, podía hacer solo con sus manos. Por suerte para Alexis su padre se vio obligado a darle un respiro cuando Lily, su hermana pequeña, y Reese y Jake, sus hermanos gemelos, nacieron dado que requerían aproximadamente el 91% de su atención a todas horas.

Ese número había aumentado hasta el 99,99% cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que algunos sucesos muy familiares por haber tenido que lidiar con ellos cuando Alexis era un bebe estaban volviendo a ocurrir. Finalmente logro pillar a sus tres hijos más pequeños haciéndose flotar entre si tras casi dos semanas de vigilancia, pero no pudo ocultar lo que pasaba de los ojos alucinados de Beckett.

Afortunadamente Richard había logrado convencer a los Aurores de hacerle una prueba a Beckett cuando estos aparecieron para borrarle la memoria con la intención de confirmar o desmentir una teoría en la que llevaba semanas pensando. Él había estado muy aliviado al descubrir que Kate también era una squib, dado que la única razón lógica que tenia para que sus tres hijos fueran mágicos era que ambos tuviesen los genes necesarios para que esa herencia se manifestase al juntarse.

Una vez que Alexis le explico a su madrastra la situación, lo cual fue una de las conversaciones más incomodas de las que Richard había sido testigo jamas, Kate decidió darle una oportunidad a criar a tres niños mágicos, incluso si se daba cuenta de que posiblemente iba a ser más problemático que si fuesen nomajs a pesar de la ayuda de Castle y su madre, que tras criar a Alexis ya tenían al menos un poco de experiencia al respecto, ofrecían.


End file.
